


Lovesick

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, Gender Issues, Other, Romance, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid feels sick, and he just can't get Crona off his mind. Liz thinks he's in love, but that can't be possible... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick in the Brain

"Come on Kid, we're going to be late!" Liz called out, cupping her hands around her mouth to stretch her voice. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, striding down the hall from the dining room to her meister's room and rapped the back of her hand on the door. "Kid, we're going to miss class! Huh?" she wondered and silenced herself, cocking her head towards the bathroom that echoed the sound of something striking porcelain, probably the toilet seat. She tip-toed to the plain white wooden door and listened; he was mumbling again. Uh-oh, something wasn't symmetrical. The dirty blonde sighed and swung open the door that had been left ajar. There was the young Death God, collapsed in front of the toilet with one leg extended on either side and his forehead pressed against the white ceramic; he was obviously not doing very well, whatever it was. "What is it now?"

"…not even symmetrical… gender confusion… _disgusting_ …" he mumbled, his weapon only catching half the words. The room seemed symmetrical enough, but she knew that so much as a crease in the toilet paper could set him off. But, this didn't seem like his other perfectionist breakdowns.

"Are… Are you okay?"

"Go away…" he moaned, face still hidden. It looked like he wasn't about to snap out of this any time soon, so Liz took it upon herself.

"Get up, we're going to be late. You don't want to be late on only one day, right? Then it wouldn't be even."

"…I can't."

Elizabeth's jaw immediately dropped as her eyes grew dramatically. The Obsessive Compulsive boy was denying symmetry, his aesthetic, his art. Something was terribly wrong. "What _happened?_ "

"Nothing. I just need to be alone…"

"Why?"

"I just have to sort out my thoughts…"

"You could do that in more comfortable places then the bathroom."

"I feel sick… I'm afraid I'm going to throw up. I don't think I really will, but there's no harm in being prepared."

"Oh! You're sick! Why didn't you say so! Go lie in bed, we'll make you some soup and-"

"-No." he cut her off with a hint of, exasperation, was it? "I'm not really sick, just nauseous. It should settle soon. It always does."

"This happens a lot?"

"Yes, every time I think about that… that… that hideously asymmetrical Demon Swordsman…"he trailed off with a cringe.

Elizabeth's blue eyes glinted with the ferocity of the candles' flame that surrounded her school as she grinned broad enough to be mistaken for a smile Stein had ripped off his own face and sewn onto hers. "You like Crona."

"What?" he questioned blankly, finally lifting his head as he glanced over his shoulder, discomfort tainting his golden eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Crona is disgustingly asymmetrical, and I'm not even sure what gender she is."

"But you just called her a 'she'. You. Like. Crona!"

"Quiet Liz…"

"Would you like her if she cut her hair?"

The black-haired boy closed his eyes, trying to picture a symmetrical Crona, though after some effort his logical mind collapsed from imperfection and he gave up. "I don't think so."

 


	2. Sick in the Head

"What's wrong with Kiddo?" Patti asked with a tilt of her cowboy-hatted head as she leaned around him to speak with her sister. Kid didn't seem to notice, his chin set on the school desk between his elbows as he scratched his scalp on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"He likes Crona!" Liz whispered, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"But… But… He's not symmetrical!" the blonde gawked, putting one finger to her chin as her eyes widened greatly.

"I know! That's what makes it so… so… ADORABLE!" she screeched, clapping her hands together and holding them to her chin, stars in her eyes.

 _What are those two idiots going on about?_ Maka wondered, glancing over her shoulder to the students in the row behind her. The Thompson sisters were gossiping about some sort of romance, judging from the glare the elder had as Kid ignored them entirely in favour of tearing his fingernails into his hair. So he was at it again and guessing from his line of sight, Crona's light pink hair was the cause. It must have been a bad day; he could usually overlook human flaws. The weapon-blooded meister also seemed to have realized and clung protectively to xyr right arm, shoulders hunched. The ash-blonde saw her friend's fluster and assured "Don't worry. He's just freaking out because your hair's not symmetrical, ignore it."

"Uh, oh…" Crona acknowledged, shoulder relaxing slightly though xe maintained a protective grip on his arm, eyeing the fine pink locks that slung in his face. "Maybe I should cut it…"

"Don't just cut it for him. If you like it, leave it."

"B-But I don't really care, and he doesn't know how to deal with it…" Crona mumbled, turning xyr grey gaze behind him to see Kid's hair knotted 'til the lines were mismatched, yet he continued to ruffle the back with his eyes clenched shut and shoulders raised and shaky. The lids inched open until Crona could barely distinguish his stunning golden irises as they both froze. They locked eyes like that for a moment as the pink-haired student began quivering and blushed profusely, yet too frozen by embarrassment to break their eyes. The Death God stared half-quizzically, half in some inhuman emotion resembling bewilderment and chaos that only went on in his mind for another moment while his weapon watched intently, then abruptly choked, speckling the table with drops of blood and fell out of his seat to twitch on the floor. The staring contest winner spun around and hunched forward, teeth chattering as his neck disappeared betwixt his shoulders.

Maka sighed exasperatedly "Stupid Kid, embarrassing Crona. I'd Maka Chop him if he was conscious."

_That's it, I can't take it anymore! I have to find out for certain why I can't get her off my mind…_


	3. Sick in the Mind

"It's my fault…" Crona muttered to himself and clutched his knees tighter. "I made him sick. I'm sorry…" xe mumbled to the dank and lonely stone room he still lived in. The high ceiling, dim light and tiny window still frightened xem as xe cowered in his safe corner and yanked back the tears xe felt coming. He never knew it bothered Kid so much; it must hurt every time he looked at xem. Xe let out a breath and won the battle against the tears. Xe had promised Ragnarok xe would stop being such a wuss, and the brave didn't cry. Now, there was silence.

Then, there was not. A knock came at the door, but Crona only answered with a turn of xyr head to glance at the portal, hoping whoever was on the other side would leave. Sadly, the sheet of metal creaked open as a familiar young Shinigami stepped in. The pink-haired student pulled xemself to xyr feet in preparation to deliver a formal apology, but that stance caught him by surprise. Kid's natural hip lead had been replaced with hunched shoulders and a face angled towards the floor as his bangs covered his eyes. According to the bulge in his pocket, that hand was curled into a fist as he used the other to push the door shut. The half-witch gripped xyr right arm and backed against the cold wall as xyr classmate advanced and cornered xem by laying his hand flush with the stone by Crona's neck. Ragnarok offered his meister assistance by bursting through the palm of his sword-wielding hand but could not form into a sword, prevented by the way that hand was clenched.

As terrified as xe was of the Death God- of xyr friend- xe realized the consequences fighting back would bring. At the best xe was harshly outmatched and at worst xe would be beaten comatose, then expelled, so xe forced his silver eyes shut and gritted xyr teeth, hearing only the sound of the meister before him removing his other hand from the respective pocket. Bracing xemself, there were a few swift rushes of air past his face accompanied by snipping sounds, but no pain. Xe dared to open xyr eyes and was greeted by the sight of golden eyes, inspecting xyr face thoroughly. With a relieved sigh the more masculine of the two stepped back and slid the pair of scissors in one pocket along with his hands and grinned warmly at Crona's even hair, breathing the first word that came to mind: "…Beautiful. …You have my apologies, but it was driving me insane."

The meister-and-weapon fell to xyr knees and caught the breath xe had been holding, xyr entire body rattling fiercely. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" xe managed to stammer, bowing xyr head.

"Don't be." Kid shrugged.

"No, I'm sorry! I-I should have done that sooner…"

Kid smirked, extending his hand to help the taller of them up, but Crona scooted into the corner instead, burying xyr face in xyr knees to hide xyr pink cheeks. "Th-Th-Th-Thanks, b-but, I'd r-rather stay with Mr. Corner…"

"Alright." Kid chuckled amusedly, turning on his heel to face the door, but something came to his mind and he stopped. "I have a question." he mentioned, stood in front of Crona and leaned over him; the more timid shook violently, face flushing bright red as he shrunk back, their faces less than a few inches apart. "Don’t feel obligated to answer if it’s too personal, but, what gender are you?"

"I-I-I'm a-a b-b-boy!" the Demon Swordsman eventually sputtered, rubbing his leg vigorously.

_Damn…_ Kid thought, straightening as he opened the large metal door with a creak. "I see. Well, I hope I wasn't too much trouble. I tried to ignore it, but I draw the line at spitting blood. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Crona." he acknowledged with a friendly grin, taking one more look at Crona's perfect new hair before striding out, creaking the door closed after.

Crona clutched his knees to his chest, utterly mortified before rethinking other parts of the conversation. _...He said my name? And he… he thinks I'm… beautiful…_ He blushed worse as black blood burst through his back and became the almost human-like form it frequently took.

"Stupid Crona!" Ragnarok called and drilled his fist into the now-symmetrical fluff on his meister's scalp. "Why didn't you just say you're a girl!"

"Wh-Why would I?"

"You like him, don't you!? If you would just have said you're a girl, you might start getting some action, and I want action! Now you blew it, stupid Crona!"

Golden eyes blinked on the other side of the wall. It was wrong to eavesdrop, but he had only started listening in case he needed to step in and quell Ragnarok, so it wasn't entirely wrong, was it? Either way, those words… Those words would have made his heart jump less than three minutes ago, but now there was no reason to care. Kid was rather comfortable in his heterosexuality, and though Ragnarok had hoped Crona would lie, but he had in fact been truthful and now romance was out of the question. Besides, now that he was symmetrical, there was no reason to continue thinking about the boy, and they could go back to being friends, and just that. Though, with his hair cut nicely, he was rather… cute. _Dear Shinigami, did I just think those words? No. I didn't. Stricken from record. That never happened._

Still, he smiled and stalked off.


	4. Sick in the Body

Beautiful.

Crona was absolutely beautiful; he moved so fluidly and twisted his body in ways no else could. He had the grace of a figure skater, the flexibility of a yoga instructor and a figure that would make supermodels of either gender green with jealousy. His right hand gripped his blood's slender weapon form which, Kid could tell, suited him much better than the thick blade he used to wield. The meister swung circularly and jabbed repeatedly at his new swordsmanship tutor, the samurai Mifune, though every strike was easily dodged as he continued chewing on that reed. The pink-haired raised the sword high above his head and slammed it down, but the teacher evaded, leaving Crona yanking on a sword lodged in the ground as his instructor swooped around to hold his single, ordinary katana to his neck. "You fail." he mentioned and re-sheathed the weapon at his waist. "You rely so much on the black blood that when you can't use it, you're helpless. You need to improve your swordsmanship."

"Y-Yes, sir!" he accepted with a bow as the weapon oozed back into his circulation, muttering about how useless his meister was. The professional retrieved the case of katanas he had planned to use for his 'Infinite One-Sword Style', yet had not been necessary, and slung the caution tape strap over his shoulder as he stalked off. The Shinigami (who had been observing the match since his quick defeat of a slightly distracted Ox Ford) clapped, jolting Crona into hunching his shoulders and twiddling his thumbs with a blush.

"Don't worry about it too much, you'll get better. Mr. Mifune is strong, that's why he was brought here. There's an art to defeating him, and you'll learn it in due time."

"I-I will?"

He nodded, slipping his hands in pockets. "Or, so I've been told, but you can't believe everything Black*Star says." Crona let out a half-chuckle, blushing even more as he forced a smile and his eyes darted everywhere, except Kid's face. With a lift of his brow he went on "Anyway, you must be starving. Maka and Soul should finish their fight soon and then we're all going down to McDeath's. Will you be joining us?"

"Y-Y-Ye-Y-" he attempted a response, though his tries at 'yes' soon deteriorated into 'G' sounds as he shivered nervously.

"'Scuse me, can I talk to this brat?" Ragnarok asked rhetorically, bursting out of Crona's spine and using his tresses as reins to yank him towards a slightly more private part of the field. "What are you doing, idiot!?"

"I-I-I don't know how to deal with this! My heart is pounding and I can't stop shaking and I think I'm gonna puke! Why do I feel so sick!?"

"Because you're in love, moron!" The weapon stated with a light smack to his skull.

"Then, Then I don't want to be in love!"

"Too bad! I want action and since I'm not getting outta your body anytime soon, you're gonna have to do it for me, capeesh!?"

"B-But! B-But, h-he's a boy!"

"And!?"

"Well, I'm a boy, right?" he confirmed frantically. "A-Aren't boys supposed to go with girls?"

The blob of blood's head slumped forward, pulling on Crona's hair 'til his head was back and their eyes met. "It's not illegal for boys to go with boys, you know."

"O-Oh…"

"Gah, you're such an idiot!" he yelled, shaking his meister violently. "Just quit worrying so much and get back over there!"

They didn't move for a moment, but after a few hits from Ragnarok he stumbled back over to Kid, who raised his brows in confusion. "…Are you alright?"

"N-No!" he pleaded.

"Yes!" Ragnarok hissed icily in his ear.

"I mean yes!"

The black-haired boy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "What's going on?"

"I-I, I-I-I-!" Crona stuttered, his mouth curling down into an awfully nervous grimace; his knees knocked and his entire body shuddered and his grip on his arm was sure to leave a bruise. After a few more attempts at words he gave in, falling forward and knotting his hands into Kid's jacket as he buried his now-tearing face in his chest. "I don't know how to deal with this! I can't handle this feeling in my chest and my stomach, it hurts! I can't handle both of us being boys and I can't deal with love!" The formerly-human weapon protruding from the boy's back smacked himself in the head and cried with anguish before melting back into his body, leaving a wide tear in his robe and skin and a black scab to seal it.

Death the Kid then did something Crona didn't expect- and therefore couldn't handle. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around the lanky boy and spoke in a soft and easy voice. "It's okay. Neither can I." he admitted, lacing his fingers over the meister's waist as he set his head down on Crona's, bearing a gentle grin. _He's beautiful. Crona is simply beautiful, and he's just so damn adorable. He's so close to perfect. So this is what I've always heard about, what I've waited for. This sensation. It's soft and tingles, and I'm just generally content. So this is it. This is what love is._ He snapped his eyes open, becoming of aware of where he had allowed his thoughts to wander. _Love. Love? Why love? I didn't think that. You'd think I was turning into Cupid, not a God of Death. I am a God of Death. And there is no time for love. Besides, Crona's… Crona's…_ He pulled back harshly, forcing his hands in his pockets to hide the way they shook. "I-I'm sorry, but I have to be going." he covered, swiftly turning and hurriedly striding off with a hunch to his shoulders and a faltering gait. _Crona's… a boy…_


	5. Sick in the Heart

_I'm a Death God. I'm a Death God. I'm a Death God._ Kid assured himself as he strode under each guillotine, suddenly worried they would fall on his unworthiness. _I'm a Death God, I'm a Death God, I'm a Death God!_ he repeated and continued chewing on his nail, pace quickening slightly. _I'm a Death God! I'm a Death God for Death's sake! Why have I turned into such a lovesick idiot!?_

"KIDDO!"

The guillotines didn't fall, but he did jump high enough to nearly bang his head on one. "Oh, father! I didn't expect to find you here!"

The black figure cocked its head completely sideways. "I never leave the room, Kiddo."

"Yes, of course." he breathed, putting one hand to his forehead. "Of course…"

"Are you okay?" he asked as one eye in the mask narrowed. "You look like you're gonna be sick.-"

"I'm fine." he responded all-too-quickly as his eyebrows twitched and struggled to keep his eyes shut. Why did I come to the Death Room? _My father's the last person I want to talk to about this..._

"You don't look fine. Come on, we'll pull up a chair and talk about it."

"No, thank you."

"Kiddo."

His double-irised eyes flickered open and gazed back at his father without a word. "Tell me what's wrong."

"A-Absolutely nothing." he denied, glancing off to the lower left.

Death let out a sigh. "You can't lie to me." His tone was rather serious, though he was still faking that ridiculous voice. Kid's cheeks turned pink as he looked down, shoulder slumping forward. "Looks like I'm right. SO!" he squeaked, sprouting arms and smacking comically large gloves together. "Who's the lucky lady!?"

"What!?" Kid screeched as his father went on with a wink and a point.

"You don't get flustered much, so it must be lo~ve!" He danced around in a hopping circle before facing his son again. "So. Who. Is. It?"

Kid's face turned bright red as he covered his mouth with a hand. Shinigami turned his head completely sideways. "Is it Maka-chan?" The younger still didn't make eye contact, but shook his head. "Liz? Patti?" Another shake. "Blair? Tsubaki? Soul?"

"Soul!? I-I would never-!"

The black figure leaned over and stretched his body to get a little closer. "But it looks like I hit a nerve."

The young Shinigami leaned back to put some distance between the two, though the elder continued matching until Kid's torso was parallel with the ground. "I don't-" he struggled to regain composure and swallowed- "I don't go that way."

Shinigami snapped back and shrugged muttered something that resembled "Guess it doesn't run in the family Anyway, who is it!?"

Death the Kid sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to leave until his father had something of interest. "Crona Gorgon…"

"Oh-ho~! How cute! A Shinigami in love with the child of a witch! I can feel romance in the air!"

The light-hearted attitude did seem to smooth some of his embarrassment, but Kid almost wished his father would be serious about the subject. "I think I'll be going now." he mentioned and turned on his heel.

"Wait just a figgly minute!"

" _Figgly_?"

"I know who, but you haven't told me what the problem is!"

"I don't want to talk about it." he rationalized while scratching the back of his head slightly.

"If you didn't want to talk, you wouldn't be here!" he called, reaching out with the huge white glove to pull his son back over. "Now spill."

"I-I already told you what the problem is. I don't… go that way…" he mumbled, watching a paper-like cloud roll by.

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why wouldn't you? Love is love. If you feel love, then does gender really matter?" He waited a moment for a reply, but continued after receiving none but a nervous chuckle; Shinigami pondered, stroking the bottom edge of his mask coyly. "Crona was raised with minimal knowledge about anything outside of murder. Crona never learned much about math, science, anatomy…"

"Are you saying-"

"-I'm saying that Crona has nothing to compare gender to."

"Does that mean-"

"All I'm saying is that there's no reason you shouldn't love Crona."

"Are you _saying_ -"

"-Sorry, Kiddo, but I'm very busy!" he distracted, shooing his son towards the exit. "I hope everything goes we~ll!"


	6. Sick in the Soul

_Well that was pointless. He didn't even give me a definite answer! If nobody knows Crona's gender, then how am I supposed to love him? Her? Let's just say 'them' for now. How am I supposed to love them?_

He winced and clutched his abdomen, sickness cutting off his next thought before it completely formed. He turned from his wandering of the DWMA toward the nearest restroom.

_Now the feeling is back. Why is it back? I thought that was from the symmetry…_

He darted into the lavatory and collapsed in front of the toilet, almost wishing he could actually vomit and dispel the sensation.

_This is ridiculous. Of everyone I could have fallen for, it had to be Crona. Liz, Maka, Patti- well, maybe not Patti- all beautiful and completely available- well, maybe not Maka- and I pick the traitor. The half-witch. The gender-neutral demon swordsman. Swordsperson. Damn you, subconscious. Damn you._

He blinked his double-irised eyes open with a general sense of uneasiness, then reached over and folded the tip of the toilet paper into a triangle. Ever-so-slightly relieved, the Shinigami reached into his pocket and retrieved a golden pocket-watch. He was horrendously late for his next class. Well, at least he could blame it on symmetry and not have to mention the ridiculous emotional turmoil.

The door swung open as the calming silence was interrupted by a hearty, yet high-pitched laugh. Heavy, stomping footsteps made their way over to the sink as the water turned on. Of course Black*Star was skipping class; probably washing up after another fight. He thought to stand and rush out quickly, but decided to remain completely still and silent. Hopefully the aspiring assassin wouldn't notice him crumpled in front of the latrine. The water shut off and footfalls faded away; Kid breathed out in relief.

"You can't sneak up on an assassin! HA HA HA!"

The Death God jumped to his feet, stumbling back into the corner of the unlocked stall. He expected to find the door kicked in from the noise, but there was Black*Star, perched in a crouch on top of the divider. He squinted, tilting his head. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

The black-haired boy cleared his throat, standing up straight and adjusting the skull-shaped tie while choking back the urge to vomit. "Of course. I'm fine."

"Huh. If you say so." the blue-haired boy stated, setting himself back on the ground outside the stall. "I'll just go tell Crona you're okay."

The door flew open as the footsteps started towards the door. Kid found the Japanese boy waiting right outside of the door. He was getting better at his chosen profession, that was for sure.

"I knew that would get your attention." he retorted with a smug, knowing gaze. "I don't get it. Is Crona a boy or a girl, anyways?"

He wanted to deny it. He wanted to deny it with a scowl at even the suggestion and be off.

But he couldn't.

He stood there, dumb, unmoving.

Black*Star was right.

Kid wanted nothing more than to confess himself and kiss Crona softly to keep them calm. He wanted to protect them and make them comfortable, and safe, and happy.

Precisely…

But what would he say?

When asked Crona's gender, how would he respond? A change of subject? A lie? "I don't know"? Because that…

Well, that…

That wouldn't be so bad.

"I don't know." All the looks he would get for that would be…

Priceless.

But, in a sense, they wouldn't know. They'd never know true love. To love without fear? To love without gain? Without reserve? A love so pure, so whole? To love so completely?

Well, that would be…

Perfect.

Exactly…

"I… I don't know…" Kid thought aloud, finally breaking from his mind. He locked eyes with Black*Star, a new energy in his practically glowing golden irises. "I don't know, and I don't care."

With that, he turned and exited, sprinting down the hallway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Substitute any fluffy Kid/Crona fic for the ending.


End file.
